Again
by Somewhat Inspired
Summary: He knew they would meet again.


***Insert generic disclaimer here***

* * *

It had ended so abruptly. All it took was Aladdin, a blinding light, and it was over. There was a funeral, and the former Generals had all said their goodbyes and parted ways. There was little to unite them now, and their ravaged countries required tending. What remained of the Sindria Trading Company was left in Pipirika's capable hands, and Ja'far returned home.

* * *

Their relationship had been strained during those last few years, to put it mildly. He supposed it started when Sinbad announced his intention to abdicate the throne. Naturally, Ja'far was against it (he was not the only one); Sin went through with it anyway. The advisor had vowed to follow his king, though, and follow him he did – straight into the country where so many bitter memories were buried. Drakon received the crown while Ja'far received more paperwork than ever before and a heart longing for the familiar Sindrian sea breeze.

Somewhere along the way, Sinbad stopped putting his trust in him. Gone were the requests for advice and sly over-the-shoulder grins whenever a prospective dealer made a foolish proposal. The already too rare visits to Ja'far's office or personal quarters for no other reason than to simply _talk_ also ceased. Hell, Sin barely even glanced in his direction anymore. The white-haired man was no fool; he quickly discovered Sinbad's involvement with Arba and was beyond livid. There was little he could do though. After all, the witch was Sinbad's advisor.

The last time they had truly spoken, Ja'far lost his composure. The man was about to go too far, and he could not allow that to happen. He tried _so hard_ to get his best friend to open back up to him, to remind him that he was only one man, to _let him help him_ , but it was all for nothing in the end.

For the first time, Ja'far truly regretted going with Sinbad all those years ago.

Then, Sin was gone.

And Ja'far never got the chance to chastise him.

* * *

Drakon and Saher both worried about him. Though their new duties and recent events prevented them from personally coming and confronting him, Ja'far could see it in their eyes. He suspected many of the other former Generals would eventually inquire after his wellbeing as well, after their own countries were finally somewhat stable again. Fine by him; they had nothing to worry about.

It would be quite some time before the scars left from the world's rebuilding even began to mend. In Sindria, Ja'far did what he could, revising laws and directing resources where they would be best utilized, among other odd jobs. The former advisor intended to continue his duties until he was no longer needed. Then, he planned to locate Arba. Why Aladdin and Alibaba allowed the wretch to disappear, Ja'far would never understand. Regardless, he had every intention to amend that mistake. Be it out of rage for all the suffering the witch had caused in her years or out of spite for the way she wheedled her way into Sinbad's life, there would be blood.

…Oh, yes, there would _definitely_ be blood.

* * *

Despite everything that had occurred, Ja'far completely supported Morgiana and Alibaba's union. The two worked well together and deserved to be happy. While he regretfully was unable to attend the wedding, the man made sure to send his congratulations as well as several Sindrian tokens for good marriage. He had saved the little dolls from when Sinbad had jokingly told the Generals that Masrur was getting married years ago, just in case. It seemed to have been so long since then by now. But now, Sin was…

Ja'far quickly turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

He missed him. He missed everything about him, everything that _was_ him. He'd give anything just to see that lazy smile, that long violet hair that refused to be completely tamed, even the excessive drinking and aversion to paperwork once more. There had been too many things left unresolved between them, too much left unsaid…not enough apologies in the entire world. Ja'far hated it. But there was nothing he could do now, Sin was-

* * *

Where Sin was did not matter. The dungeon conqueror always had a knack for making miracles happen. He would find his way home. This, at least, Ja'far was confident of. Seasons passed, the shattered pieces of Sindria gradually came together, and the advisor waited. No matter what anyone might have said, he never stopped waiting for the king.

He knew they would meet again.

* * *

 **And when they finally do see each other, Ja'far punches Sin in the face. The end.** **Seriously though, what was with that last chapter? I'll be surprised if we don't get some sort of epilogue or omake or even something in Sinbad no Bouken. I mean, come on, chapter 369 was so choppy, it's not even funny! Anyway, I wrote this crappy oneshot to help deal with my emotions. Whether or not the end is about Ja'far accepting Sin's death and moving on or him being in denial over it is you guys' choice. Thanks for reading!**

 **Word count (not including A/N): 756**


End file.
